Something Lovely This Way Comes
by Sydbuscus
Summary: *Sequel to In Love At Last* Upon returning home, Kendall Lane has changed her life around. With a new look, style, and flourishing YouTube channel, life is finally going in her direction. But with Olga at her throat, crazy family, and insane fans will her relationship with Toby continue to be as perfect as she believes it to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there everybody! Here is the long awaited sequel to In Love At Last! I have a basis of what this story will end up being and I am very excited! However, I'm going to let you know right now I don't have a schedule so I will be posting when I have time and writing when I have time, so don't expect there to be updates several times a week or anything else like that.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

001

**August**

Alice came home. She apologized and said it had all been for a guy, the whole hipster act. Figures.

But nothing more than that.

Toby and I talked every day, whether it was through text, Facebook, Twitter, or yes, even YouTube. We decided to start a travel fund, a jar in each of our homes, to save up for our Christmas road trip.

I continued making vlogs. I even got into some tags, and started finding my own favorite YouTubers. (Have you seen Jack and Finn Harries? My God.)

**September**

I hit 15,000 subscribers. Toby and I celebrated over Skype.

People weren't just watching because I was "Toby Turner's girlfriend." anymore, and I was no longer that shy girl who mumbled and sat in a shell. I was Kendall Lane, master of speaking to a camera and making a fool of myself.

I got a haircut, and some new clothes to freshen up. I still wore those cheesy square framed glasses Toby had given me. I loved them to death.

Then school started again. I had changed most of my classes, finally excited my life was going in a good direction and I could graduate with a degree in film. Jack still made fun of me, but yet he had been the one to send me my first nice camera.

I put every spare coin and every bit of spending money I earned in that jar.

**October**

Along with making a couple bucks every month from YouTube, I was able to quit my job from Dairy Queen and accept a job offer at the radio station on campus. I didn't even have to go through an internship first! I think one of the reasons was because my boss liked me.

He didn't know I had Toby.

But the campus could thank me for the improvement of music. Goodbye Scott Stapp, hello Patrick Stump.

The coins weren't hitting the bottom with a plink anymore.

**November**

Alice went with her family for the holidays. It looked like she was finally trusting me to be alone, and she very much enjoyed my new personality. She also always tried to place herself in my videos. Camera Whore.

Justine invited me to Thanksgiving with her family. I got to meet her parents and her two sisters, Jenna and Breanna, who were very much like her, kind and hilarious. They treated me like family. I loved it.

The jar was almost full.

**December**

25,000 subscribers.

I stared at that number on my phone for a good five minutes, even clicking the power button off and on. I rubbed my eyes, re-checked, turned the power off again.

Nope. It was real.

I couldn't believe it. Almost six months of vlogging, completing challenges, tags, advice giving, Q&A's and screwing around had led to 25,000 people watching my videos. I immediately tweeted about it, earning several "Congratulations!" and "You deserve it!" flooding the replies.

If only I actually had time to celebrate. Finals were coming, and my school books were covering every inch of the kitchen table. I couldn't take one step without stepping on a paper or a study guide fluttering to the ground. I was even finding them in my bed.

But after finals I would finally see Toby in person.

My neck craned around to the jar sitting on kitchen counter next to my purse, green bills peaking out the top. I smiled to myself as I went into the tiny bathroom that was littered in Alice's stuff. If I was cramming for finals, she was choking herself. Alice was coming home extremely late and waking up even earlier than usual to study before and after her classes. She left her things lying everywhere, obviously not having time to pick it up.

She never let anyone forget how important school was to her.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have class or work today, so I could make myself presentable and make a quick video before sitting at a cramped table in a folding chair hunched over content I've read and re-read fifty billion times already.

After doing my makeup, I combed my hair and styled my bangs, ones that now covered my forehead (thanks to that new look I gave myself in September and that same hairdresser that gave me a trim) and put on my glasses. I hadn't worn contacts in months, and frankly, I didn't mind not having irritated eyes every day.

I changed out of pajamas and sat back down on my bed, iPhone in hand. Even though I had a small collection of nice cameras, I always tended to stick to my phone for vlogs. I think it was because of the simplicity of it all.

"Hello there friends! It's nine in the afternoon -" I paused and let out a loud laugh and then stood up from the unmade bed finishing with a spin before pacing. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sit still while vlogging. "Nine in the morning! My bad! Guess you can figure out who I dreamed about last night!" I winked and let out another giggle. "Anyways, I have just checked my phone to see that I have 25,000 subscribers now! I can't believe that there are so many of you crazy nuts out there. Whether you have stuck with me from the beginning, when I was a shy awkward caterpillar, or just joined to see me as a fully bloomed even more awkward crazy butterfly, I want to thank all of you from every nook and cranny in my heart." I pulled a wine glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water, fresh out the tap. Raising it to my lips, I grinned again. "Here is to several more crazy memories and adventures to come!" The water was warm and disgusting, but I downed it before saying goodbye and ending the short video. The jubilance remained on my face as I pulled a soda out of our fridge and tried to remove the nasty aftertaste from my mouth. Tip: Never drink Texas's tap water. It doesn't taste very good.

My happiness decreased a little bit when I noticed the textbooks and study guides scattered on the table.

"Finals lead you to your road trip with Toby," I reminded myself as I passed to retrieve my laptop. That didn't mean I wanted to do it. Uploading _would_ help me procrastinate though...

So I avoided studying and crawled under the covers of my unmade bed, cracking open my Macbook and pulling up my already open YouTube tab. Crazy enough, if somebody would have told me I would constantly have my YouTube and Twitter tabs open around this time last year, I would have called them crazy. Insane maybe.

Phone plugged in, I dragged the unedited file to the upload area and waited for it to finish processing. Named "THANKS FOR 25,000," views flooded quickly the minute it went live. A warm fuzzy feeling fell over me; I was still not used to that.

Still not wanting to do school work, I began answering emails and tweets, even scrolling on my Facebook newsfeed. It amazed me how stupid some of the people I was friends with were.

I felt my phone buzz half an hour later.

'_Procrastinating on Twitter are we? Don't you have some studying to do or something? I think that's what you've told me, right? ;)'_

Toby.

I slammed my laptop closed and shoved it to the side as I tried to yank my phone off the charger at the same time. I ended up in a swarm of wires and tumbled to the floor.

After two minutes of laughter mocking my clumsiness, I managed to pull myself up and drag my feet to that stupid folding chair behind that stupid cramped table covered in my stupid study guides and stupid textbooks. I let out a dramatic groan, knowing fully well I was home alone and could make all the dramatic groans and moans I wanted to.

'_Studying is so boring. Twitter is much better.' _I replied back, setting my mobile on a textbook and gathering a group of papers into a large stack. I let out another grumble as I began reading the stupid material over.

_Smile Like You Mean It_ began echoing throughout the dorm, meaning only one person could be calling. It seemed I couldn't hit 'answer call' fast enough.

"Heya Buscus!" I exclaimed, standing up from the folding chair too fast resulting in my knee hitting the edge of the table. I cursed.

"Hey Queen Squirrel, I know you're excited to hear my voice, but let's not get that excited, kay?" He let out one of his bellowing laughs, and I rolled my eyes.

"Ha ha. You are _sooo _funny."

"I know. Also, if you are standing up and walking around your house right now, you better sit the hell down or I will personally drive down to Austin and duct tape you to that crappy chair."

I groaned again. "Toby, you know how hard it is to study! I hate it!"

"We all had to do it! And besides, when finals are finished, you'll be off the hook for the rest of the month and then I'll be able to see your lovely face."

"Ha. Well I'm just as excited to see your lovely face."

"You mean manly! Now get back to studying! And if I see you online again today I'll ground you."

"What? But-"

"No but's missy! You do what the Buscus says."

I sighed. "Fine. But you owe me!"

"I will give you the biggest hug the world has ever seen."

"Nope. Not good enough. I want every single box set of Supernatural and then we will be even."

"Every single one? There are like ten billion seasons! Come on Kendall!"

"You're asking so much Toby! I could die!"

This time he let out the longest, way overdone sigh with a bonus laugh. "Fine! Fine. But then you have to kiss me first."

I chuckled. "Deal."

"Good. Now study hard princess! Oh! And also, congrats on all those subscribers! You deserve them all, love."

Magenta rose to my cheeks. "Well, it is all thanks to you!"

"But you continued with it. And I love everything you do there, you crazy nugget. Now quit stalling and go rock those finals!"

"Fine fine fine. I''m going right now."

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Toby."

The dial tone replaced his words and I set my phone down.

I definitely was still NOT used to that.

I stared at all my books and papers, and then cracked my knuckles.

Let's get started.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG AN UPDATE!11!1!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my good friend Ally (who also writes under the username ****_I Love Sparkley Scars, _****check her stuff out! It's pretty spectaculacular.)**

**I got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday and I looked like a drugged chipmunk. You can only have so much mac n' cheese and ice cream. ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

002

**1 week later**

I was editing a video when Alice barged into our dorm, the heavy door slamming into the wall behind us. Her clothes were slick from rain and she gripped a stack of papers as if it was life support. She had a smile of an insane person on her face as her bookbag hit the floor and suddenly Alice was by my side, clutching my arm and flinging water everywhere.

"Jesus, Alice! What is wrong with you?"

"Grades are in," she panted, "Finals grades. And I got all A's."

I laughed. "Congrats girl! Even though that isn't the biggest surprise. You were literally sweating study guides the past couple of weeks."

She gently punched my shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Kendall, aren't you funny? Now stop whatever you're doing and check your grades. Right now."

"Are you sure I can't fin-"

"No! Right now. Or I will continue soaking every precious item near us." She proved her point by shaking her head like a wet dog, causing me to scream and shield my face with my hands.

"Okay okay okay stop! I'm checking right now." I gave her an annoyed glance before diverting my attention back to the computer screen. I pulled up UT's website, and then...

"Holy shit."

"Oh my god Kendall, you actually got all A's? I'm so proud of you! I can't believe this! We need to celebrate right now."

"Well, I guess motivation really does help, huh?" I grinned, picturing Toby and I in his car, his head thrown back in laughter because what he had just said was perhaps the funniest thing he had ever said in his life.

"Apparently so! Then again, you did study pretty hard this time. I'm proud of you Ken!"

"You know, I'm proud of myself too. All A's."

"And not one C in sight." She slapped me on the back in what was probably supposed to be a friendly gesture, but really just resulted in large amounts of pain. I winced.

"We don't need to celebrate though. It's not that big of a deal, besides, I have to finish this video tonight or else I'll be in big trouble, and you know it's really wet and actually quite freezing outside so-"

Alice groaned loudly, cutting me off. I stared at her wildly. "My god Kendall, all you do is make excuses! Your _fans_ aren't going to care about one more day because this is great news. Also, it's not even raining that hard."

Her accusations proved false when a large clap of thunder sent her and I ten feet into the air.

"Right. It's not even raining that hard." With a eyeball roll I turned back to my almost fully edited video where Alice slammed the lid closed. On my fingers.

After a long pause in which I bit my tongue to avoid screaming, I gave in. "FINE ALICE. WE CAN GO OUT."

"YAY!" She squealed, yanking on my arm. "Grab a coat and let's go!"

And that's how half an hour later we ended up at the campus Coldstone, water still dripping off my clothes as I shoveled chocolate ice cream into my mouth. Alice replicated my actions with her mint chocolate chip.

"Alright Alice, I do have to admit - this ice cream hits the spot. I didn't realize how bad I wanted it!"

Alice chuckled. "I knew you would say that. You always doubt everything Kendall." I rolled my eyes.

"I do not! Just sometimes."

"Anyways, what are your plans for Christmas? I know you have some; you and your boyfriend never stop talking."

My cheeks flushed with pink. "I just miss him a lot Alice. Long distance relationships are tough."

"I know, I know. It's cute." She winked. The conversation stopped short as we went back to our awkward silence of slurping ice cream off a plastic spoon.

And I blurted out a topic before my brain could catch up.

"Alice, what really happened in Florida this summer? Because the whole thing with the hipster boyfriend, I just ain't buying it."

Her spoon clattered to the ground, spraying it with mint chocolate chip. One hand clenched the table, knuckles baring white as she bent over to retrieve the spoon. I bit my lip.

_Kendall Lane, why the hell would you bring that up?_

"I'm sorry Alice, I wasn't thinking, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, it's fine Kendall. I shouldn't lie to you."

I raised an eyebrow. So she had been lying to me!

"I was going to Florida, but not for the reason you thought. It wasn't Kim's birthday... Evan had called me to tell me... Dad was in the hospital, and he probably wasn't going to make it." She took a shaky breath and looked out the window as a car drove past, water spraying the curb. I assumed she was shuffling through the memories of August and her trip to Florida.

"You told me you didn't have a father Alice," I recalled. She sighed loudly.

"He - Okay Ken, I never have told anyone about this, so please don't tell anybody."

"I would never do that Alice. You know that."

Alice nodded her head. "When I was 17, my dad was caught cheating on my mother. We moved out here to Texas almost immediately after it happened. There was tons of yelling, things being broken, and finally, the divorced papers were signed. Then, six months later, my father was found guilty of first degree murder of his mistress, and was thrown in Florida state prison for life. He claimed he loved my mom more than anything and did it as a form of affection. He was really sick."

Both my hands found my way to my mouth, my eyes wide. I thought I had been the only one with a tough life.

"My dad called us almost everyday, whether it would be to apologize or to wish us happy holidays or just to say 'I love you.' I never answered his phone calls. I never visited him. I hated my dad, and I made sure him and everyone else was aware.

"But then Evan called to tell me Dad was very sick and dying, and well, I knew I had to go. So we created a plan, and thus Hipster Alice was born. Kendall..." I looked at my friend with a great deal of sympathy, even reaching over to grab her hand as tears began falling. "I made a horrible mistake not never talking to my dad. Because seeing him in that hospital bed, frail and broken, I took back everything I said or done. He made a huge mistake, but he was still my father, and I loved him. I still love him, and I should have forgiven him earlier. Evan and I attended his funeral short after."

Along with remorse, a giant pit of guilt cluttered in my stomach in regard to my mother. It wasn't the same thing though. My mom had caused me so much pain for years and years. She deserved my hate.

I reached over the table and wrapped my arms around Alice, one arm around her head and the other tight around her back. "I'm so sorry Alice. I wish I could say more than that. You are strong, and you shouldn't blame yourself for everything, okay?"

She sniffed and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand after we released.

"Let's head home and watch a movie. I'll pop popcorn and make you some hot chocolate, okay? You can swaddle yourself in blankets."

A small smile crossed her face. "Ferris Bueller's Day Off?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't choose any other movie than that!" She nodded as I tossed our garbage in the trash and threw my arm around her shoulder.

Maybe if Alice could do it, I could too.

**_Ferris Bueller's Day Off_**** is my favourite movie of all time. I could watch that movie over and over again.**

**Also, I apologize for the lack of Mr. Turner in this chapter, I promise he will be in the next chapter! (in person even!)**

**Peace out my loves! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first - (I'm not the realist)**

**As it's been a while since my last update (and I apologize for that) today you are getting a double feature! The plot begins to thicken in Chapter Four, as the long awaited couple finally reunite. I guess this one could be considered a filler, but some exciting things happen in it so maybe not.**

**Also, I never mentioned the fact that I went to Vidcon this summer! I got to meet a lot of cool people from all over the country, even a few people from outside the U.S. And unfortunately, I did not get the opportunity to meet Mr. Turner, but I did get to meet Jack and Sean! Sean Klitzner is very tall in person, and a really cool guy. And Jack... well he is just like he is in his videos, as well as really kind. I actually got to speak with him twice, and you can even find me in YGS 80! Woo! And I met some of the Brits as well, Jim Chapman, (Who was extremely tall and very lovely) and freaking Dan Howell and Phil Lester! And they were very, very tall... and I'm not... so yeah. I made a fool out of myself.**

**Following, I would like to start doing a song of the day, (which may end up being a few songs) so in honor of the release of Maroon 5's new album, V, today's song is ****_Sugar._**** Seriously, that song is so good.**

**But if you're thinking, Sydney, "I absolutely cannot stand Adam Levine and his voice," then you, Stephanie, can go look up ****_Love Like War _****by All Time Low. And if you dislike Alex Gaskarth, then I can't help there.**

**Anyways... if you're still here, I hope you enjoy!**

003

Clothes were strung over every inch of my bed, even more covering Alice's and the floor.

That's right.

I was packing.

My plane took off late tonight and I still couldn't decide what to bring. What do you bring when you're meeting your boyfriend's family? What do I even wear on a road trip? What do I wear in Oregon?

"Well, it's probably cold in Oregon," I replied to my own question, lightly slapping a hand to my forehead as if it was obvious. I had never experienced true cold weather, but when the temperatures dropped here I found myself not taking a liking to them. I couldn't understand why growing up in the sunny city of Sacramento, I would find my older sister in a state with temperatures commonly reaching under zero degrees Fahrenheit.

But I was excited to see snow in person.

In movies, it covered everything in fluffy white, creating a spectacular scene that made everything seen a little more bright and happy. Tree branches sank heavy, frozen tips dragging through fields of white from the gentle leaves. Footprints dotted the landscape, creating a sense of peace and serenity. Not to mention, it always made things a little more romantic.

I couldn't wait to experience that.

"Yes Kendall, but first you need to pack," I muttered right as Alice threw open the front door and tossed her wallet and keys on the counter. She raised an eyebrow.

"Talking to yourself again, are we Ms. Lane?"

Magenta flooded my face as I waved her off. "I need motivation somehow. This is harder than it looks;I have no idea what to bring."

"Oh I'm sure you have no idea what to bring, considering every inch of this house is covered in your clothes." She picked up a long sleeved collared shirt and a thick white frilly cardigan with her fingertips, carefully folding the two and stacking them on top of a pair of black leggings. Alice continued, matching my shirts, jeans, skirts and everything in between, stacking them just like the first. When she finished, she placed her hands on her hips. "That wasn't too hard, now was it my dear?"

I rolled my eyes. "You just offended British people everywhere, _my dear._" I mimicked her poor posh accent, a smirk on my lips.

"I was going more for a northern accent actually."

"Even worse."

We both exploded into giggles, Alice clenching her hand over her heart, her other hand over her mouth. "You're so mean Kenny."

"Eww, don't ever call me that again. But in all seriousness, thank you. This will do well."

I flashed a smile and began shoving clothes into my suitcase, trying my hardest to keep them folded and together. Shoes came next, along with all my toiletries.

"That's what I'm here for! I can't let little Kendall go off into the world looking like shit. She has to look cute all the time."

I let out a scowl as I bent under the sink to retrieve my flat iron. "Are you saying I look like shit when I dress myself?"

"Not all the time. Just sometimes when you don't try!" She called from the other room, ending it with another giggle.

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate it."

Alice shrugged her shoulders as I entered the room. "Hey, at least I tell the truth. That's what friends are for!"

"Yeah, you're right." Plopping down next to her, I threw an arm over her shoulders and gave her a tight squeeze. "You're a good friend."

She blushed. "D'aww, thanks Ken. You aren't so bad yourself! Now finish packing! I'm meeting some friends at the roadhouse in about..." a pause to check the time, "ten minutes actually so I'm going to head out. You have fun in LA and Oregon, okay? Promise me you'll keep in touch."

"Of course I promise! I'll try and text you when the flight lets out." I grinned as Alice pulled me in for another hug and rushed out the door, the wind slamming it shut and I was left in silence, the grin still on my face.

My flight ascended in twenty minutes, so I was sitting in a fading seat right by the window, planes twinkling in the dark as they rose from the runway. I sipped my coffee quietly, wanting to be awake when I arrived in Los Angeles, as it was eleven o'clock at night and the flight would be about two and a half hours, and even with the slight time change I would still be jet lagged. A teenage girl sat next to me, headphones in her ears as she stared at her phone screen. My eyes flickered to her phone to see she was watching one of my YouTube videos. The corners of my mouth rose, and I turned away when she noticed me staring. One headphone came out.

"Do you watch YouTube or something?" She questioned, cocking her head slightly.

"Yes. No. Well, Kind of. I mean, I'm on YouTube a lot," I stuttered over my words, trying to play it off cool, but failing horribly. I was already embarrassing myself. However, I didn't think she had recognized me yet, as I wasn't wearing my glasses at the moment, but the fact I was sitting by someone watching me on their phone screen made me feel very good inside.

"Oh cool! Who do you like?"

"You know, I like the British side of YouTube a lot. That gang is pretty cool." The girl nodded her head, her eyes wide. She was grinning.

"I love the British Youtubers. They are lovely."

"Totally. Then again, I also find myself taking a liking to the American comedy side of YouTube, such as Jacksfilms.. and say... Tobuscus? He's like, the biggest loser I know, but always manages to make me smile."

I could see it click in her brain as her mouth dropped slightly and the girl's eyes widened even more than before.

"Oh my god... you're Kendall Lane! How did I not recognize you before? I love your videos! You make me laugh all the time. I've told all my friends about you!"

I laughed, my heart beating out of my chest. I had never felt this feeling of appreciation. The fact that somebody was telling their friends about me, sharing what I do in their daily life - well that was something that didn't happen every day. I remembered the first time Toby had told me about what it was like meeting fans. He told me it was the best feeling in the world; you were floating in the clouds, tears of happiness burning at the back of your eyelids. You weren't just meeting fans, you were meeting the people that had made your career possible. The people that had helped shape you into what you were as a Youtuber. Pure happiness.

"I don't know what to say! Thank you for watching my videos! This has never actually happened to me before."

"I just can't believe it! You are seriously one of the coolest people on the internet, let me just tell you that right now."

I grinned, my tongue absorbing any words I had planned to spit out. My brain was a mess at the moment.

"Is there anyway I could get a signature? Maybe a picture if it isn't too much to ask?

"Of course! Also, I never got your name."

"Oh. It's Anna." She grinned as she fumbled to unzip her backpack to pull out a spiral notebook and a black ballpoint pen. She flipped open the cover and skipped through a few pages until she happened upon a blank one and carefully tucked everything else behind it. Then did she hand it to me, the pen quickly following.

I stared at the blank page as I clicked the pen, trying to decide how to write my signature. I didn't have a cool, fancy one, like a majority of the celebrity signatures I had seen. Maybe I could just give mine lots of loops and curls. She stared at me curiously, probably composing a list of reasons of why I hadn't signed the paper already. I figured not knowing how to sign your name wasn't on the list.

When I was satisfied, I handed her back the notebook and pen, to which she stared at it and sighed happily.

"Oh my god, thank you." She then gestured to her phone, as to ask if it was going to still take a photo. I nodded my head, taking a few seconds after to run my fingers through my hair and clean up the makeup that had smudged under my eyes. We decided I would hold her phone, as I had the longer arms of the two of us, and with a single click it was over. But the feeling in my stomach was still there.

Anna thanked me again, diving in for a hug to which I graciously accepted. The voice over the intercom called for the LA flight as we released, and with an exchange of goodbyes I was slinging my backpack over one shoulder and darting to my gate, one hand digging in the front pocket of my jeans to retrieve my ticket and the other making a pro shot with my coffee cup into the nearest trash can.

After the long process of getting onto the plane and finding a seat that wasn't taken and wasn't between two strangers, I adjusted to make myself comfortable and quickly sent a text to Toby.

_Just sat down on the plane! See you in a few hours. :)_

My palms were sweaty as I clicked my phone off and set it on my lap. I rubbed my hands against the rough fabric of the plane seats, my foot tapping quickly. I stared out the window, trying to ignore the people passing me to find a seat of his or her own or those shoving bags in the overhead, and watched a plane slide slowly across the runway before gaining speed and taking off, its twinkling lights disappearing high above the clouds. I sighed happily. Soon, that would be me.

I was quick to answer the vibrations of my phone, glancing to my left to the person who had sat down on the aisle seat, leaving the middle free and flashing him a small smile before eyes scanned the new message.

_I can't wait to see you. Remember love, you have to kiss me first!_

With a large grin I couldn't contain, I simply texted back a heart and turned my phone to airplane mode (I had shed my paranoidness on planes, thankfully) just as the "seat belts on" light clicked and the pilot was going over the necessary safety information, the flight attendant giving a lovely demonstration of his words. I slid my headphones in, flipping up my hood and pulling the sleeves of my hoodie far over my hands as I snuggled down into the chair. My eyelids fluttered and I unsuccessfully stifled a long yawn. Looks like the coffee didn't work after all.

The plane rumbled along the runway, turning gently around corners until it was able to gain momentum, and by that time, my eyes were glued shut. My breathing slowed and my chest rose peacefully as the plane rose into the air, the sounds of _Pretty. Odd. _luring me to slumber.

Los Angeles, here I come.

**Pretty Odd - ****_Northern Downpour_**** - Panic! At the Disco - Look. It. Up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 of the spectacular double feature! Cheers!**

**It may be the same day, but I encourage you to listen to ****_Can't Help Falling in Love With You _****by Elvis Presley, and then if you're feeling spontaneous go listen to Tyler Joseph's of Twenty One Pilots ukulele cover of that same song. It will make your life better.**

004

I awoke to gentle shaking, and with a long yawn I pulled out one earphone and craned my neck to see it was the young man that had sat parallel to me. He smiled. "Hey, uh, sorry to wake you, but we've arrived."

I returned his grin, simply nodding my head and giving a word of thanks. Then did I proceed to stand up and stretch, the bottom of my hoodie rising enough to show skin. With another long yawn I gathered my belongings quickly, stuffing my earphones into the left pocket of my sweatpants and yanking my backpack over my shoulders. After my phone was put back on normal mode, I followed the man off the plane, sharing smiles with the flight attendants and pilots before stepping off the plane into the long, twisting corridor. Flight attendees walked at a painstakingly slow pace, earning themselves a long sigh. The man who had awoken me let out a chuckle. I glanced at him, as I had matched his pace and was now next to him.

"Somewhere important you need to be?" He questioned, his voice calm and gentle. I nodded.

"Well, not exactly. More like somebody important I want to see."

"Me too. These people are snails."

"You're telling me. You would think natural selection would have removed them by now!" We both let out awkward but sincere laughter. I liked this stranger.

"I'm Matt by the way."

"Kendall," I responded, still beaming head to toe. We finally exited the corridor into the main part of the airport, the part of the airport that astounded me beyond belief. There were parts of this airport I would probably never see in my entire life, that's how big it was.

Matt managed conversation as we walked down the stairs together to find the baggage claim, shoving past hundreds of slow people who had resorted to taking the escalator. Even at a late hour, the airport was bustling.

"So who's this important person? A special someone perhaps?" His eyes twinkled with excitement. It seemed like he was legitimately intrigued with what my answer would be.

"Uhm, yes actually. My boyfriend. I haven't seen him in quite sometime; we've been keeping contact through the power of the internet. We are going to head up to Oregon to visit my family together." His happy expression increased even more, if that was possible. Matt let out a long "awww" and I ducked away as magenta dotted my cheeks.

"Sounds like the cutest thing in the entire world. I wish you the best of luck with your man candy."

I let out a laugh that echoed loudly in the airport to the point where people turned to stare at me approvingly, only to deepen my blush. "Well thank you Matt. What about you? Who's your special someone?"

Now it was his time to blush. "Uh, Mason. He's my, uh, boyfriend. I've been visiting old college friends for the past month and a half."

My eyes widened in surprise, my mouth parting slightly. That wasn't what I had been expecting, but it was still nice all the same. I let the grin find it's way back onto my face. "That's really nice. I bet he is excited to see you."

Matt nodded, turning his head away from me to look straight ahead. We had finally reached the baggage claim, and my eyes darted around the large room for any sign of Toby. My current companion suddenly let out a large gasp, more jubilance finding its way onto his face (looks like I had been wrong) as his pace quickened and he was wrapping his arms around another young, equally as attractive man. They kissed briefly, each man's eyes glowing with delight. The corners of my mouth remained upright. This must have been Mason. They truly were a cute couple.

And then there was strong arms wrapping around my waist, and I was wriggling around to place my lips on his, my hands finding their way to the nape of his neck. His slid down to my hips and there we remained for the next ten seconds. My head was spinning in circles and my breath was short. God had I missed this feeling, all this adrenaline coursing through my veins and the butterflies in my stomach.

My lips fell into a pout when we released, and Toby chuckled, poking my nose with his finger. He pulled me into a tight hug, resting his chin on my head. "Hey there Ken."

"Hi there buscus."

"Welcome back," His voice was still at a whisper as he pulled away. I studied his face, his beautiful hazel green eyes, curly mess of hair, and perfect white teeth, his lips forming a wonderful grin. I returned his expression, fiddling with the sleeves of my hoodie. "Wow Kendall Lane, you're even more beautiful in person!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shush Toby."

"I'm serious! Your hair is lovely; it frames your face very nicely." He pushed my bangs over to one side and lifted a strand up, running it gently over his fingers. "The highlights are nice too. These are hard to see via Skype and that darn YouTube website!"

I let out a snort as I shrugged him off my hair. "Why thank you. You don't look to bad yourself Mr. Turner."

"You wipe that smirk off your face Kendall Lane. Of course I look nice; I always do." He then tried to prove his point by flexing and making unnecessary sound effects along with them.

"Very nice, very nice." I agreed, giggling as I nodded my head.

"Now back to you. I need to finish my inspection." Toby stroked his chin as he walked around me in a circle. "I like your choice of attire. It looks comfortable." I rolled my eyes again. "But something seems to be missing here..." His finger found its way to my eyes, where he waggled it back and forth. "Where are your signature glasses miss?"

I shrugged. "Don't worry, I brought them with me. I thought I would give them a break. I've been wearing those damn things so much I'm afraid they will break."

Toby smirked. "Man, those are really nice glasses, who got those for you?"

"Will you stop it?" I laughed again, turning on my heel to retrieve my luggage from the baggage claim where suitcases had began their dramatic waterfall descent onto the carousel. He slipped an arm around my waist as I watched for my suitcase. I managed to catch Matt's eye, as he and his boyfriend stood diagonal, looking for his suitcase as well. He gave me a small smile and a thumbs up. I replied with two, earning a small chuckle from him.

"You know him?" He whispered, his tone laced with worry.

"Not personally. He woke me up and we walked off the plane together. Plus, he's gay." I raised an eyebrow, curious to what he was asking me for. "Why, is Toby jealous?"

He laughed nervously. "Of course I'm not jealous. I never get jealous."

"Sure you don't." I winked, knowing perfectly well he did. Suitcase in sight, I stepped out to take hold of the handle as it passed by. Toby helped me, making the bag a good fifty percent lighter. "Thank you."

"Hey, not everybody is as strong as me."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed to be the tenth time that night. After waving goodbye to Matt, Toby and I left the baggage claim and turned down another long hallway to get to the parking lot, my suitcase clunking behind us. When we reached the car, Toby helped place my bag in the trunk, and the two of us clambered into the front seats. I took a deep breath, taking in the familiar interior of his car. I ran my fingers over the leather gently as he placed his key in the ignition, and then we were pulling out of the concrete parking garage and joining the hundreds of other cars in the horrendous LA traffic.

"It's not even that bad right now," Toby assured me with a smile. He clicked on the radio, voices on low, and with a long yawn I was snuggling into the seats, turning away from him to stare out the window at the bright lit shops and passing palm trees. "You aren't falling asleep on me, are you?"

"Not even close," I whispered dreamily, my eyelids already starting to droop. My caffeine crash was inevitable at this point. I felt a hand slip into mine, our fingers loosely intertwining, and a gentle press of lips on my temple. The corners of my mouth tilted slightly.

"Sweet dreams love bug," His voice was gentle, soothing, and calm.

"I missed you Toby," I mumbled into the chair. He chuckled, squeezing my hand.

"I missed you too Kendall."

Next thing I knew the car door was being slammed shut, jolting me awake. I groggily looked around, trying to place my surroundings, but as it was dark, failing horribly. Then my door was opened, and I allowed this stranger to unbuckle and take me in their arms. They smoothed down my hair as I snuggled into their chest. I was being held gently. Protectively.

Another door opened with a loud creak, and sharp barks came from another room. I moaned into Stranger's chest, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.

"Shh, sorry to wake you. Go back to sleep princess." So Stranger was a man. I liked this stranger's voice.

"What time is it?" I murmured, probably incoherently.

"Late," He responded, and suddenly I was being placed in a bed, the duvet being pulled up to my chin. I gripped it tightly, turning on my side to curl up into a ball. "I'll be right back." Stranger kissed my head, and after a few seconds of light footsteps it was silent.

Then of course I realized that "Stranger" was actually Toby, and we were finally home. I sat up quickly, my head spinning, black spots in my vision making the already dark room darker. Pulling off my hoodie left me in a tank top, and I let it slip to the floor. I can take care of that tomorrow. After readjusting my sleeping position, my fingers slipped under the pillow and my eyes closed once more. Reminder to myself: coffee was not the best choice of a drink an hour till midnight.

"Ken?" a whisper came from across the room as the door was shut quietly, presenting the room with a different type of darkness.

A warm body slipped into bed next to me, bunching the covers around the both of us as I moved closer to him. He adjusted his position as I laid my head on his chest, my fingers finding the hem of his t-shirt to grip instead of the duvet. There was a flash of a bright light and an apology, and then the silence was broken by the quiet harmony hovering over the room. A small smile crept onto my lips, despite my sleepy state.

"Elvis? Really?"

"Really," He whispered, completely serious.

Toby began to run his fingers through my hair, earning him another groggy smile. Then there was another voice masking the phone, a voice quiet, low, and beautiful. He continued playing with my hair as he sang.

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."


End file.
